Bromas aparte
by Hineru Dakubi
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando nos dejamos llevar? Conan y Ai tienen una curiosa charla de camino a casa después de pasar una tarde con los otros niños *ConanxAi*


Hola! A pesar de haber sido fan de esta serie durante años, jamas me había decidido a escribir un fic con sus protagonistas. Supone para mí una alegría que precisamente el primer fic de Detective Conan que he escrito sea sobre mi pareja favorita de la serie (aunque no hago ascos a las demás!).

Espero que os guste. Tal vez es un poco plano y el argumento podría haber sido desarrollado más a fondo... Pero a mí me deja contento :)

* * *

_**Bromas aparte**_

Las últimas horas de la tarde desembocaron en la llegada del crepúsculo, lo que marcó el final de un día más. La noche estaba al caer y los niños tenían que volver ya a sus casas si no querían llevarse una buena reprimenda por trasnochadores. Así concluyó la jornada para los miembros de la Liga Juvenil de Detectives, que, una vez más, se habían reunido por la tarde para "ir en busca de casos que resolver" (aunque era por todos sabido que lo normal era que los casos los encontraran a ellos). No había sido una tarde muy productiva, a decir verdad. Pero los niños se lo habían pasado muy bien estando juntos, incluso los no tan niños.

-Es una pena que se haya hecho tan tarde... –se lamentó Ayumi-. Ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos un rato más.

-Ya, pero mi madre me dijo que como volviera a llegar a deshora me caería una buena bronca –comentó un mosqueado Genta-. ¡Como si me fuera a pasar algo malo!

-Técnicamente sí que podría pasarnos algo malo si nos quedamos en la calle de madrugada –rió nerviosamente Mitsuhiko, al que, después de la experiencia personal que llevaba acumulada, cada vez le emocionaba menos la idea de quedarse hasta las tantas por las calles.

-Sí, pero por media hora más...

Mientras los tres niños discutían acerca de sus respectivos toques de queda, la "pareja extraña" de la pandilla los miraba sin decir palabra. Conan y Haibara, atrapados en los cuerpos de unos niños de apenas ocho años, solían sentirse algo descolocados en situaciones así; aunque entendían perfectamente a lo que se referían las criaturas. Era obvio que sus preocupaciones más importantes eran un poco menos superficiales, aunque también les fastidiaba que, con la edad que tenían, tuvieran que estar en casa a la misma hora que los peques.

-Supongo que si ya es la hora, no hay nada que hacer –dijo Conan, sonriendo al grupo-. Ya nos veremos mañana en el cole.

Haibara asintió junto a él, y los cinco amigos se dispusieron a despedirse.

-Hasta otra –dijo Genta mientras se echaba a la espalda la mochila que llevaba consigo-. Por cierto Mitsuhiko, a ver si mañana te acuerdas de devolverme el cromo de Yaiba el Enmascarado que te presté.

-¿Eh? Pero si tú no me has prestado ningún cromo...

-¡Claro que sí, hombre!

Los dos chicos se alejaron, enfrascados en su curiosa conversación. Tanto que no notaron que Ayumi se había quedado atrás. La niña miró hacia los dos amigos y sonrió.

-Hay que ver cómo son –exclamó riendo-. Yo también debería irme ya... ¡Hasta luego chicos!

Los "adultos" del grupo le devolvieron la despedida y la niña se alejó con paso firme al principio, pero inseguro en cuanto estuvo a unos pocos metros de la pareja. Se paró un momento y volvió sobre sus pasos al momento.

-S-se me olvidaba una cosa –dijo tímidamente-. Hoy me lo he pasado muy bien...

De forma repentina, le dio un inesperado beso a Conan en la mejilla y se ruborizó de golpe.

-L-lo siento... Eh... ¡Hasta mañana!

La niña se alejó una vez más, aunque esta vez no regresó, sino que se perdió en la oscuridad del recién caído manto de la noche, siguiendo la estela de los otros dos chicos que acaban de tomar el mismo camino. El chico de las gafas se frotó la cara con una mano e intentó disimular el leve rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas infantiles. A su diestra, Haibara luchaba por camuflar la que hubiera sido una maliciosa risita de niña pequeña. Cuando ya no pudo aguantar más, dejó escapar el comentario de turno.

-Hay que ver que bien se te dan las niñas, Kudo.

-Menos guasa –dijo éste, mirándola de reojo con una especie de sonrisa torcida por los nervios-. Vámonos nosotros también. Tengo que pasarme por casa del profesor para recoger el reloj anestesiante.

Todavía riendo por lo bajo, Haibara lo miró en señal de asentimiento y ambos emprendieron la marcha juntos. Las farolas comenzaron a encenderse en ese momento, devolviendo de forma leve la luz a las silenciosas calles de la zona.

-A saber lo que diría esa novia tuya si supiera que vas por ahí enamorando a niñas inocentes –bromeó la chica rubia, aprovechando la calma del momento.

-Sí, ya te gustaría a ti verme haciendo cosas así –contestó el moreno-. Además, eso de que Ran sea mi novia...

-Encima con inseguridades... No sé qué habrá visto esa niña en ti.

No hubo respuesta. Los niños siguieron caminando bajo la luz de las farolas.

-Sólo bromeaba, hombre. No te pongas así –dijo Haibara, mirando de reojo al chico.

-No, si no me ha molestado. Pero una cosa –el niño cambió su expresión a una interrogante-. ¿No crees que dices demasiado eso de "es broma"?

-Si no lo dijera te creerías todo lo que digo, y es evidente que no hablo siempre en serio.

-¿Tan buena te crees que eres mintiendo?

-¿Tú qué opinas?

La conversación volvió a decaer y durante unos minutos el silencio se apoderó nuevamente del dúo. Ninguno parecía tener nada que añadir a la última y cortante frase. Al fin, cuando debían de ir ya casi por la mitad del trayecto hasta la casa del profesor, Haibara se animó a volver a dar vida a la conversación.

-Tiene que ser bonito. ¿No crees?

-¿El qué?

La rubia miró hacia las farolas de la calle con expresión distraída.

-Tener siete años de verdad, como los críos esos... Sin tener que preocuparse de líos de adultos ni de organizaciones criminales que puedan venir a buscarlo a uno.

Aunque no respondió, Conan tenía que darle la razón a la chica. Estaba claro que, aunque hubieran querido, no les era posible hacer vida normal de niños, teniendo como tenían tantos problemas y responsabilidades a sus espaldas.

-Quién iba a decir que una segunda infancia pudiera ser tan desesperante... Y tan extraña –siguió comentando la niña.

-A lo mejor es que nosotros no sabemos aprovecharla bien –dejó escapar el joven detective.

-Puede... Pero sigo pensando que no estaría mal poder dejarnos llevar.

-¿Y todo esto es a raíz de...? –preguntó inquisitivo Conan.

-Nada en especial, simplemente me ha venido a la cabeza la idea –la chica calló un momento-. Tal vez sea por lo que hizo Ayumi... Como se lanzó sobre ti de esa forma. Así, sin pensar siquiera en las consecuencias.

-Lo dices como si me hubiera violado en mitad de la calle o algo por el estilo –añadió el detective, con evidente burla en la frase.

-Tú ya sabes a lo que me refiero, no te hagas el tonto.

-Ya lo sé, "estaba bromeando". Yo también sé hacerlo.

-La cuestión es –prosiguió Haibara, mirando a su compañero por el rabillo del ojo- que sería agradable sentirse libre. Poder decir cosas como "te quiero" con esa inocencia con la que lo hacen las niñas como Ayumi... No sé, sin tener que pensarnos las cosas una y mil veces. Sin tener en cuenta lo que pueda ocurrir, sólo lanzarnos. A lo mejor tenemos algo que aprender de esos niños.

-Actuar sin pensar no es desde luego un buen ejemplo, créeme. No sabes la de asesinatos que han tenido origen en esa actitud.

-No es dejar de pensar... Es sólo pensar de otra forma. Una forma más clara, no sabría explicártelo... Quizá me esté haciendo un lío yo sola.

-No es muy frecuente en ti hablar así de este tipo de temas, Haibara... ¿Tanta gracia te ha hecho lo del beso?

La niña rió silenciosamente al recordar la cara de su amigo tras recibir la "sorpresa" de la noche.

-Puede, fue bastante divertido –con la mirada perdida en el fondo de la calle, continuó-. Pero lo que de verdad me da que pensar es lo de actuar como una cría, sin darle vueltas a las cosas...

-A saber lo que te estará rondando por la cabeza...

-Es algo que tiene que ver con contarle un par de secretos tuyos a tu amiga Ran –dijo de pronto con tono divertido.

Un incómodo silencio se produjo a raíz del comentario de la rubia. Conan miró a la chica extrañado, ambos habían dejado de andar.

-Era broma. Hay que ver qué fácil es desconcertarte.

-No me has desconcertado, sólo me has descolocad... –empezó a decir el moreno, al tiempo que hacía ademán de reanudar la marcha.

No pudo acabar la frase al sentir como algo lo aferraba del brazo. Frenó y se volteó en redondo, encontrándose con los ojos azules de su amiga. Era la chica la que lo estaba agarrando. Sin saber exactamente qué, Conan notó algo extraño en su forma de mirarlo; parecía ligeramente distinta. Quiso preguntarle qué hacía; pedirle que lo soltara y que siguiesen andando. Pero, sin motivo alguno, no se veía capaz de ello. Había algo en el ambiente; algo superior al frío de la noche y al silencio de la calle. Algo que no podía verse pero que no por ello iba a dejar de estar presente.

-Haibara...

Nada más fue capaz de articular el joven detective. Toda su agilidad mental y su perspicaz ingenio parecían haberse esfumado como por arte de magia. Estaba totalmente en blanco. Sentía una especie de opresión que no era capaz de explicar, ni siquiera concebir.

Lentamente, la chica apartó su mano del brazo del niño. Estaban los dos frente a frente, paralizados como hacía un momento y sin siquiera saber el por qué de tan extraño sentimiento. Entonces, con súbita decisión, Ai Haibara rodeó al muchacho con los brazos y acercó su rostro al de él. Durante un instante, pareció vacilar en su empeño. Pero la niña acabó lo que había empezado y posó sus labios sobre los de su compañero.

Fue algo efímero, absolutamente fugaz. Como el más leve de los roces, el más escueto contacto posible entre dos personas. Apenas una ligera unión que, sin embargo, bien pudo haber durado toda una eternidad para los que participaron en ella. Algo ínfimo y hermoso, una consecuencia inevitable. Pero por encima de todo, al menos durante el instante que duró, algo real como la propia existencia.

Callados, atrapados dentro de aquel mágico y eterno fragmento de tiempo, los dos niños se miraron a los ojos. Sin darse cuenta, habían acabado enzarzados en un abrazo; delicado pero a la vez firme. Un abrazo del que eran prisioneros, pero también responsables. Una prolongación de aquella frágil unión.

-¿Esto... también es broma? –un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico.

La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa; una mucho más enigmática que cualquiera de las que Conan había visto en ella.

-Sólo... –respondió lentamente, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas-. Sólo nos hemos dejado llevar.

Bajo el frío de la noche y al amparo de la luz de las farolas, los dos niños continuaron su camino el uno junto al otro. Cogidos de la mano, sin pensar en nada más que en el momento presente, se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron con absoluta complicidad. Por primera vez en muchos años, se sintieron libres, capaces de hacer realidad aquello que deseaban. Como si realmente tuvieran la edad que aparentaban y no existiera un mañana.

* * *

Si os ha gustado, se agradecería un escueto review XD

Saludos!!


End file.
